


It's Late

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Overworking, Partial Nudity, Pet Names, Roman is mentioned, Sleeping Together, but all PG, canonverse but with nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Logan is overworking himself again, and Nate takes matters into his own hands, finding a way to get his boyfriend to finally relax.





	It's Late

Nate sighed softly to himself as he watched his boyfriend work. He glanced at the digital clock that sat on Logan’s bedside table, frowning slightly as he read the time.

10:37.

It wasn’t extremely late, at least, not to most people. However, Logan had a strict outlook on sleeping schedules, and it was concerning that his regular ‘off all electronics’ time of 9:30 had come and gone without the Logical side even looking up from his computer.

Sighing once again and rolling over, Nate pushed himself up from where he’d been laying across the foot of Logan’s bed.

Logan still did not look up as Nate stood and made his way over to his desk and stood right behind his chair. Looking over Logan’s shoulder, Nate could see the script that Roman had sent Logan for editing just two hours ago. Of course, Logan being Logan, he didn’t turn down the work, even though it had been late to begin such a project. Nate would have respected the decision despite his reservations, but it had been a long day of binging the Lord of the Rings series for him, and he wanted nothing more than to just curl around his nerd and end the night peacefully.

“Lo?” Nate’s voice was soft. Tentative.

A quiet hum was Nate’s only response.

Shaking his head in both exasperation and fondness, Nate leaned over his boyfriend, draping his arms over Logan’s shoulders and resting his chin on his shoulder. “It’s getting late.”

He could feel the deep sigh that Logan gave in return. “I know, my love. I just need to get halfway through with this script.”

Nate made a soft noise of disagreement. “Why?”

“I just… I just do, Nathan. Go to sleep, dearest, I will join you as soon as I am done.”

Shaking his head slightly, Nate tightened his hug-like hold on his boyfriend. “No way. Come on, baby. You know I love Ro, but he made you wait for his draft, he can bear a few extra hours so that you can get some sleep.”

Nate felt a bit of the tension drain from Logan’s shoulders and he knew that he was gaining ground. He pressed a gentle kiss to Logan’s cheek. “Come to bed, please?”

Logan grumbled for a few seconds, but his laptop was closed within the next two minutes. Nate waited patiently, nuzzling his nose into the fabric of Logan’s collar every once in a while. As soon as Logan had shut off the infernal device keeping him up, Nate was pulling back and spinning Logan’s chair around so that they were facing one another.

Nate smiled as Logan’s hand came up to cup his cheek. “If you’re going to keep using my own reasoning against me, I might begin to regret spending so much time with you.”

Nate shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly before leaning in and stealing Logan’s lips in a firm but slow kiss. It took no time for Logan to melt into the touch, and, as soon as he was fully relaxed, Nate pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and suddenly scooping him up into his arms.

Logan made a noise of surprise deep in his throat, pulling back. “What on earth are you doing?”

Nate smirked, reaching up with one hand and carefully loosening the logical side’s tie. He pretended not to notice the flush that rose on Logan’s cheeks as he realized that Nate could carry him with only one arm. “Taking my gorgeous boyfriend to bed.”

Logan huffed and buried his face in Nate’s neck. They were both quiet as Nate walked them both over Logan’s bed and deposited the side in question on the comforter. Neither spoke a word as Nate unbuttoned Logan’s shirt and helped him out of his shoes and trousers, before pulling the blankets back for the both of them. When Nate turned back around, he was met by one of Logan’s especially rare fond looks.

“Thank you, Nathan.” Logan mumbled as he shifted down under the blankets.

Nate followed suit, climbing in as Logan scooted over to make room and holding his arms open as soon as he was settled. With Logan finally wrapped in his embrace, Nate sighed with contentment. “No problem, baby.”


End file.
